


One Thing I Can’t Lose

by Sammy1983Moose



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TW: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1983Moose/pseuds/Sammy1983Moose
Summary: I hope this isn’t terrible 😬 I wrote this for a friend of mine!! The prompt was “I thought you loved her”, and I sort of went wild with it. Hope y’all like it!!





	One Thing I Can’t Lose

Fear gripped at Will Byers’ heart as he ran down the hallway of Hawkins High. It was nearly 10 at night, and he could still hear the creatures screams of rage from the floor above him. 

Throwing himself into a dark classroom, Will scrambled to hide behind the teachers desk, hands shaking and tears pouring down his face. They hadn’t known how the Upside Down truly operated, and they’d been so, so wrong about so much. 

Many times in Will’s life, he’d been convinced he would surely die. 

When he was 10 and his father went on a drunken rampage, smashing their only tv and punching a hole in the hallway wall. 

When he was 12, so small and scared, lost in an alternate dimension that was hellbent on keeping him forever. 

When he was 13, possessed by a being from the same alternate dimension, being used in a way that would’ve become a whole lot more gruesome had his loved ones not noticed and taken immediate action. 

He was 16, hiding from a monster he thought to be long gone, released from a prison in a completely different country. A prison that housed a /man/ he thought to be long gone. They’d brought Jim home, but they’d sent a gift along with him, passed along through the Upside Down. Will had no idea how, still didn’t understand exactly how the Upside Down operated; all he knew was that the Demogorgan was running rampant in his high school, murderous and wild. 

“I’m s-so, so tired..” he whispered to himself, head leaning back against the wall as a weak, quiet sob escaped his throat. The monster had clawed his back as he ran away, leaving three deep marks that he knew would scar; they stung painfully, and he knew he was bleeding something awful. 

His friends could be dead for all he knew, likely were since he hadn’t heard from them in a good hour. He was cornered, injured, and alone. 

A sharp gasp left his mouth when the door opened and shut, quickly and almost silently. Pushing himself back further, Will covered his head with his arms, shaking in fear. 

However, the squeaking of sneakers and the labored, fearful panting put him more at ease; this was no monster. Poking his head over the desk, he squinted his eyes until he made out the shape of the person with the gun in his hand. 

“Mike!” He whispered sharply, waving a hand. “C’mere!”

“Oh, thank god,” Mike almost whimpered, running over and dropping to his knees. The hug Mike pulled him into was sudden, and Will found himself melting into it. “I thought it got you! I found your jacket, it’s fucking covered in-“

“Blood, I know,” Will frowned, “It scratched my back but I got away. I got rid of it after that. Are you okay?” Will finally pulled away, trying to meet Mikes eyes in the darkness, but he didn’t need the light to see Mikes exasperated expression. 

“Am I okay? Will, your back is bleeding! Don’t- Jesus, do you know what I’d do if I lost you, Will?” He asked, almost urgently. “I can’t lose you!”

“I-I.. Mike, I’m sorry,” Will breathed, but didn’t even get the apology out before he found himself in Mikes arms again, face pressed against Mikes neck. 

“I love you way too much to lose you, Will,” Mike admitted, a quiet admission against Wills shoulder. 

“You.. I-I thought you loved her..” Will stuttered, eyes widening, and Mike made a weak noise in the back of his throat. 

“We broke up four months ago, Will..” Mike confessed, arms tightening their grip around Wills body. “It was mutual. We just.. both had someone we loved more..”

That opened the question of who El had fallen for, but Will couldn’t begin to process that when Mike had so openly declared his feelings the way he had. It had almost erased the pain in his back, and he let out a shaky breath against Mike’s neck. “I love you too,” he finally whispered, fingers curling into Mike’s t-shirt. 

“We’re gonna make it out of this, okay? I promise,” Mike reassured Will, “But I need you to stick by me. That thing is on the upper floor. Dustin and Lucas, they made it out. El, Max and your brother-“

“Jonathan’s here??” Will gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“He came looking for you. Listen, Will, he’s got the girls close to the exit. They’re okay. I need to get you out of here, but you gotta listen to me, okay? When I open this door, you run.”

“But what about-“

“I’ll be right behind you, I promise. Don’t you look back, don’t stop. You run.”

A shaky breath, and a nod. “O-Okay, Mike, I promise.”

The young men got to their feet, Wills shoe slipping on his own blood in his haste. They hurried to the door, and Will was able to see Mikes face through the crack when he opened it just an inch; a cut on his jaw, his lip swollen. 

“One... two..” he heard, and he took a deep breath. 

“Three. Go, Will! Go!”


End file.
